Emma
| trait = + | birthday = circa 1992 | placeoforigin = United States | lg15 = 10292 | youtube = | revver = | forum-posts = Emma07 | myspace = | actor = Katherine Pawlak | first = A Family Affair | last = I remember lonelygirl15 | blogs = List of Emma's blogs | series = LG15 }} Emma Wharton is Jonas's trait positive adopted sister. At first she resents Jonas for lying to her about the Order, but soon becomes close to him and the rest of TAAG, becoming a key member of the team. In June 2008, she left for boarding school in Europe, which she attended for two months before fleeing out of fear for her own safety. Since then, she has become a key figure in fighting the Order, both in LG15: Outbreak where she was vital figure in the newly formed European Resistance, and in LG15: Anchor Cove where she has continued her investigation alongside Daniel. In the former series, she vowed to no longer appear on camera after the events surrounding Gina's death. Background Emma was adopted by her first parents at birth, and they raised her as their own until she was nine years old. At that age, she had a singing recital at the Hymn of One campus. Emma's mother dropped her off at the dress rehearsal and drove home to get dressed and pick up Emma's father. On their way back to the campus, they were killed in a car accident on Route 405. Unaware, Emma went on to perform in the recital, spending most of it looking for her parents in the audience. She was devastated by their death, but was whisked away to live with a new set of parents, The Whartons, members of the resistance movement who had had their minds wiped and were assigned to watch over her. Two years later when Emma was eleven years old, they took her on a trip to Lake Arrowhead where she learned to water ski. Storyline ''lonelygirl15'' The LaRezisto Affair Emma met Jonas after he was alerted to his parents' location by LaRezisto. The reunion was bittersweet, however, as they didn't remember Jonas and were now associates of Carl and Sonia as a part of the Hymn of One. It was later revealed through another LaRezisto video that Emma was trait positive and had been chosen to be the new ceremony girl. Jonas and Daniel quickly drugged her and took her to a remote location, but not without having to deal with members of the Order sent to fetch Emma. Once they reached safety, they asked Sarah to bring Spencer's serum, to try to make her "Trait Negative." Although they told her a false story about meeting her parents for a vacation, she soon searched the Internet and found all of TAAG's YouTube videos - discovering that her parents had actually been shot. She made a meager attempt to run away, but soon decided to stay, making Jonas promise to never lie to her again. A few days later, on their way to meet Sarah to retrieve the cure, Emma, Jonas, and Daniel found themselves surrounded by the Order. They attempt to escape, and Emma freaks out and charges at a Shadow, apparently killing him somehow. The other members of the Order flee, allowing their group to escape unharmed. This leads Jonas to believe that she had special powers capable of killing Order members. This belief is strengthened by a video released by LaRezisto that claims that she and other trait positive girls have special powers that the Order fears. They encourage Emma to join them, dubbing her the "Angel of Death". However, Daniel and Sarah express doubts about the validity of these claims, and causes the group to argue about whether or not Emma should start taking the injections to make herself trait negative. After everyone agrees to let Emma decide, she reveals that she's already made her decision and has been getting the injections from Sarah. This upsets Jonas, prompting them to table the discussion until the next day. However, Sarah takes Emma to meet her parents at the train station so she can go off and attempt to have a normal life. Jonas and Daniel arrive at just in time to watch her board the train and leave. Once she and her parents are in hiding, Emma makes a vlog explaining her decision, revealing that she's upset by everyone trying to portray her as some kind of superhero destined to take down the Order. She says that she's prepared to take the last injection, but the next day shows up at TAAG's hideout saying that she changed her mind and wants to help the Resistance. Following this, LaRezisto posts a video saying that she's a trait positive woman named Claire, and she wants to help Emma understand her powers. Jonas and Emma leave without telling the others to go meet Claire, and meet up with her after a few days at her hideout. Over the next few days Emma trains with Claire in the woods with Jonas in tow, but Claire soon convinces him to lead a Watcher named Virgil that's been following them away from their location while she takes Emma deeper into the woods. However, when Virgil finds Jonas he reveals that Claire is actually a rogue Shadow, and that Claire lied about Emma having powers as part of an elaborate plan to kidnap her for her Elder. A week later, Emma calls Jonas and tells him that she's in Los Angeles, but is unable to say anything else. Shortly after, Sonia defects from the Hymn of One and reveals that the trait negative serum caused impurities in Emma's blood and bought them time to save her. Following this, Claire begins posting videos of Emma, and warns TAAG not to come looking for her, insisting that Emma is safe and has her talk to the camera addressing her family and friends. However, in Claire's next video Emma appears angry and uncooperative, refusing to vlog and tell a story from her childhood. Claire tries and fails to calm her down, but by the following video she seems amenable and tells the false story that Claire's provided about how the Ceremony actually works. She claims that she's honored, though its clear that she's now cooperating under duress. By this point TAAG has figured out that Emma is communicating in code, with Jonas and Daniel spending a fair amount of time trying to figure it out. After a week of silence and false leads on Emma, Claire posts another video where Emma relays the rest of her code. The following week Claire announces that Emma is nearly ready to do the ceremony, and posts a final message from Emma to for friends and family, where she appears extremely distressed. This final video contains the key to her earlier code, revealing the location where she'll be undergoing the Ceremony. That day, Jonas, Daniel, and Sarah successfully break into the Manor and successfully locate Emma. However, when they try to escape they are found by Claire and the Rogue Elder. However, Claire ends up shooting the Elder and holding Emma at gunpoint. TAAG attempts to talk Claire down, but Virgil ends up shooting and killing her before she can hurt Emma. After they leave, Jonas brings Emma back to their parents and leaves her with them. Once Emma explains what happened, her parents reassure her that she's safe now and they won't let anyone hurt her - nor will Jonas ever bother her again. Evading the Order Against her parents' wishes, Emma continues to vlog in secret at night in order to keep in contact with TAAG. Because she is in hiding from the order, she doesn't give away any specifics about her location, and she complains that her parents are monitoring her so closely that she feels like a prisoner again. She tells Jonas that their parents will forgive him in time, though she doesn't appear completely convinced of this and says that they've had a hard time adjusting to being in hiding. Despite all these problems she appears in good spirits, and edits together a video using a green screen to have fun with the speculation of where she's in hiding. While Emma complains of having a cold, a week later she says that it has gone away and she now has a flu-like illness. She says that the weirdest part of being sick is the odd dreams that come when she sleeps. She mentions that one night when she spiked a high fever, she had a dream where she was walking through clouds and then goes down a slide, where she watched all the aspects of her life pass her by as she fell toward the ground. After being silent for fifteen days, Emma posted another video to commemorate Thanksgiving. She says that she has started attending a new school under a fake name, but can't reveal what it is. She enjoyed being out of the house again, but stated that she still wasn't completely over her sickness from earlier in the month - feeling about "seventy to seventy five percent" and had developed a rash that she called a butterfly rash. Despite this, her parents are in much better spirits and they're celebrating Thanksgiving together, though Emma wishes that Jonas, Daniel, and Sarah could be there. Days later, she was unable to sleep and posted a video expressing her concerns about the rash and her similarities to the girl being experimented on in the VHS tape Jonas posted online. Afterwards, in chat, she says that she's going to show her parents the videos of Gina and try to convince them to stop the injections. However, they refuse to listen to her and Emma runs away and contacts Daniel to get Jonas' location in Mexico. After she arrives at the hotel, she passes out and the hotel manager brings her to the room where Jonas and Dr. Hart are staying. The trio travel back to California, where Dr. Hart begins to treat Emma and study her in order to find a way to turn girls trait negative without killing them. He initially tries to study Emma using the facilities at Verdus Pharmaceuticals, but they were betrayed by his lab assistant and nearly captured. Emma seemed to bond with Dr. Hart over the next few days, and are shown sharing cookies and telling jokes. It's also shown that Jonas and Daniel have been acting as Emma's tutors in order to keep her up to date with her education. However, agents from Verdus continue to stalk TAAG, prompting Jonas and Dr. Hart to decide to leave. Initially they planned to split up, but Emma became upset and locked herself in the bathroom until they agreed to all go together. After they get settled in, Emma secretly makes a video blog against a blank wall to not reveal any details about her location, as her parents put out an APB on her. They made a video begging her to come home, but she is still visibly bitter about the injections. She expresses how sick she is of being forced into hiding and being kept out of the loop. Although she said very little aside from this, Jonas felt that her reference to fattigmann cookies tipped off Verdus and led them to ambush him and Dr. Hart, as well as Dr. Hart's kidnapping. Despite this, the group attempts to put on a happy atmosphere for Christmas day, and Emma bakes gingerbread cookies. When Virgil drops off a flash drive for them in a Christmas stocking, Emma takes the initiative to check what's on it. Days later, Emma posted another video expressing her concern for Sarah, who had logged into the chat and said she belonged with the Hymn of One. She also tries to be optimistic about Jennie's intentions, considering that many others who have offered to help them have been traitors. The next day, Emma and the others go to Mexico and storm the Lullaby Project to rescue Sarah. When Sarah refuses to listen to them, Emma slaps her across the face, and the group forcibly take her with them. Following this, Emma remains in Mexico with Jonas and Jennie in order to further investigate the Lullaby Project. After they receive a letter from Dr. Hart through Carl asking to meet them. Jonas is wary but Emma insists on following through with the meeting. However, when Dr. Hart shows up, its revealed that he orchestrated it as a trap for Emma, who is kidnapped by Lucy. A week later, Dr. Hart posts a video of Emma strapped to a gurney and screaming for help, while he explains that he's trading Emma's life for Gina's. A few days later, he explains in detail how he had struck a deal with the Order in order to save Gina - if he got Emma for the Ceremony, Gina wouldn't have to do it, and he had used Jonas as a way to draw Emma out of hiding. Fighting against time once more, on the day of the ceremony, the TAAG was able to find Emma at William Porter's house, but Lucy managed to escape with her and brought her to Porter's house block. The group managed to locate her there at well, but Daniel inexplicably left without her and took Gina instead. Jonas tracks them down again on his own, but Emma motions him to stay away. The reason for Daniel's decision became apparent when Dr. Hart started the Ceremony - seconds after it began, the Elder's heart failed and he dies on the table, as Emma had been injected with the serum. Afterward, Dr. Hart helped Emma escape, possibly dying in the process. Jonas and Emma escape from the hospital under heavy gunfire, and everyone begins to panic over how much blood Emma is losing. Jennie and Jonas get into a fight about whether it was safe to take her to a hospital, though Emma's later seen on the mend with Jonas watching over her. According to him, she was a crying mess because it was finally all over, and she had read an email from her dad reaching out and apologizing for everything that's happened. Over the next few days, Jonas and Jennie argue about whether or not Emma should be allowed to contact her parents after everything that's happened. While she recovers, Emma spends a lot of time with Gina, as she's the only person Gina will talk to. After recovering enough to walk around and interact with everyone again, Emma is seen hanging out with Gina and Jennie, at one point holding a BOGGLE board up to the camera in a very conspicuous manner. The game was actually a message for her parents, and she met them in the chat room and assured them that she was doing better. They ask if they can come get her, but Emma is still angry about what happened with the serum and responds coldly to the suggestion. They assure her that they've left the Hymn of One and eventually convince her to sleep on it. The next night, Emma posted a tearful goodbye video, explaining that she decided to meet up with her parents after all. After receiving financial help from Gina, she took a train to meet them. Jonas, after initially acting out in anger, was able to calm himself down and send a message out to her that he understood and was proud of her. Girl Grown Up Several weeks later, on March 25, 2008, Jonas was confused when Carl mentioned that Jonas had been the one to push Emma away, however, the comment was eventually forgotten. Not long after this, according to Emma, the Order began closing in on her location. Fearing for their daughter's safety, Emma's parents decided to create a diversion so that Emma could escape to the safety of a secret bunker that had been used by the Resistance. They promised to contact her when it was safe, but they have not been heard from since. Emma spent the next month in hiding reading, writing, and composing music on her guitar. On May 9, 2008, after avoiding Salinas, Jennie encountered Elizabeth Avery, who told her that Emma is going to be killed, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Before anything else can be heard, Jonas pulls Jennie away. Injured from the incident, Elizabeth informs the group that Emma had been targeted for the Ceremony by an Elder, and was being tracked down by Bree's Watcher. Jonas pleads for Emma to contact the group, and she sends an iPod with a coded message that would lead TAAG to her location. However, while they are on the way there, Elizabeth Avery breaks into their motel room and finds Emma's location on Jonas's computer. Jennie theorizes that Elizabeth was also after Emma for her life-extending blood. Once Elizabeth arrived, she forced open the door and tried to persuade Emma to come with her. However, a masked figure entered the room and fatally shot Elizabeth, and Emma escapes through a trap door. Shortly after, TAAG arrive and Sarah concludes that the Order captured Emma or killed her. Unable to accept Sarah's explanation, Jonas attempts to send Emma coordinates for a meeting place. Emma sees the video, and sets out on foot with no money and few supplies in order to get there. When she arrives, her new Watcher is nearby, and she and the others make a break for it. Upon returning to the rented house, Emma says that the experiences she has had over the last few months have made her stronger, and she is ready to take on the Order. She gets her chance when Salinas captures Carl and threatens to kill him unless a member of TAAG surrendered themselves. Emma volunteered to go, pointing out that Salinas wouldn't harm her because she is trait positive and it would anger the Order. Jonas reluctantly allows her to go, and she breaks into the Sacred Spirit headquarters where Carl is being held. Upon locating him, she discovers that there is a security camera in the room, which she uses to force Salinas to cooperate, threatening to stay with Carl and get herself killed. Salinas disengaged the bomb, and tried unsuccessfully to capture them as they left. The next week, TAAG go into hiding at Big Bear Lake. Out of boredom, Sarah suggests that they throw a prom, as Emma and Gina have never gone to one. Emma is the only member of TAAG to support Sarah's decision to invite Carl. Jonas plans to ask Emma in order to protect her, but Jennie guilts him into going with her. In the end, Emma asks Daniel to be her date, only to have Gina join as well so that she won't feel left out. At the dance, Emma spends the majority of her time fooling around with Gina, and when Carl and Sarah arrive, she can't resist pointing out how goofy he looks, despite Sarah asking them not to. The dance becomes tense when Daniel hears noises coming from downstairs, and he, Emma, and Jonas investigate. Though they don't find anything, Emma unknowingly catches Lucy on camera sneaking into the house. After Gina is shot, Emma flees the cabin and heads toward the first public place she can find, pursued by her Watcher. After getting away from the Watcher, Emma heads towards Jennie's meeting place, and meets up with Jonas, Daniel, and Jennie. After they successfully recover Gina's footage of the night from Salinas and Carl, Emma uploads it onto YouTube, revealing to the community that Gina had died. The next week, Emma posted a video mourning Gina, and sings a song she wrote for her. When TAAG captures Carl, Emma tries to guilt him into talking by showing him pictures of Gina's death. However, Emma is not pleased by Jonas's reaction to Carl's presence, and is extremely aggravated by his destructive search of the house for bugs from the Order. The stress gets to Emma, and she confesses that during her stay with her parents she had applied and been accepted to a prestigious boarding school outside the United States. The school will accept her for the Fall term if she enrolls in summer classes, and she is surprised by Jonas's support of her decision to go, though she chalks it up to being out of harm's way. Before she goes, she asks everyone to keep an eye on Jonas, as she is worried by his erratic behavior. She refuses to say goodbye, instead signing off with "I'll see you next time." Emma resurfaces a month later in the NowLive chats on the day of the Ascension. The first time she comes into chat, she tries to learn everything she can, but is interrupted a few times by her roommate. She reiterates several times that the community needed to contact Taylor and tell her to get to S.S. Hathor's Song, where Daniel, Jonas, Jennie, Sarah, and a trait positive girl were. Emma signs into chat once more, but only for a few minutes, to say goodbye "for now", and to "keep on fighting the Order." In the following months, Emma appears onscreen in archival footage during the opening video montage of Maggie's long form chapter videos in LG15: The Resistance. In response to a comment left on Jonas's profile in September 2008 on LG15.com, it was revealed that Emma had been in contact with Jonas, and that she was safe and well at an undisclosed location. In an online chat the following month, Sarah confirmed that Emma was still safe. ''LG15: Outbreak'' Almost two years later she resurfaced, posting a series of text blogs due to a desire to no longer appear on camera after the Order killed Gina. After leaving school, she spent the next few months moving from place to place and avoiding the Hymn of One. After the Hymn of One was banned in America in 2009, she was able to slow down a bit, as the organization subsequently started to keep a low profile in Europe. During one of her close calls, she met a member of the new Resistance named Gregory Mason. While she initially loathed him, and made it fairly clear that she disliked being around him - he grew on her and they briefly began dating. However, the relationship was short-lived, and Mason began dating a French Trait Positive girl named Alizee instead. In December of 2009, Mason told Emma that he was going to go on one last mission to tie up some loose ends with an old friend. However, he left her a note saying that he was also going on a mission for the Resistance and would be "going dark" in Paris, adding that he would be back soon. He never returned, and Emma became distressed after the attack on the Eiffel Tower one month later. She spent the next few months trying to track him down, but was later contacted by Spencer and Taylor, who directed her to Crystal and Will's videos. Upon Will and Crystal's arrival in Paris, Emma contacted Crystal by sending her a message inside of P. Monkey telling them how to get inside SHENtek. She, alongside Mitchell, took down SHENtek's power grid, allowing them both to get in. However, Crystal got lost, and Emma contacted her with directions on how to get out. Upon discovering that Jordan and Jessica had discovered footage of Mason alive and being held captive in the KAVION room, she asked Will to find him. While Will located him Mason, Emma was distracted by SHENtek's magnetic locks turning back on and locking them inside of the building. She and Taylor worked to disable the security system, but also gave Will and Mason an alternative route to escape through the air ducts. She gave them directions to her hideout so they could hide there until Spencer could get SHENtek's hard drives to the FBI. Some time later, Emma was successful in unlocking the doors for Will to escape. ''LG15: Anchor Cove'' In 2016, a mysterious new video featuring Bree surfaces containing a hidden audio file of Daniel leaving Emma a voicemail. In a Facebook Live Chat a couple of days later, Daniel confirms that he is still in contact with Emma and they are still looking for answers on their own about what happened to Jonas after he was captured by the Order. After a month of silence, Daniel posts a new video featuring Emma, now with light purple hair, where they discuss reacquaint themselves with video blogging and talk briefly about their investigation. Appearances in other media Print media *Emma is mentioned in passing in the final chapter of LonelyJournal15 as one of the trait positive girls encountered by Lucy, and again at the end of the story where its revealed that she's been in hiding throughout the events of the story. Etymology of Emma Emma is a Germanic name. It comes from the word "erman" which means “whole” or “universal.” Theories Follow this link for theories about Emma.